A Fangirl's Fantasy
by fandom.fantasy
Summary: Brianna Rogers is true fangirl. She writes fanfiction, makes headcanons, draws fan art, does cosplay, goes to conventions, reads lots and lots of books, owns lots and lots of books and can relate almost anything to a fandom. What she didn't know was that her life was going to change. Either for the good or for the worst... PJO HP Doctor Who Avengers Sherlock
1. Just a Normal Day

**I don't own anything apart from Brianna, Hailey and my own other characters (and the school they go to).**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Brianna Rogers was true fangirl. She wrote fanfiction, made headcanons, drew fan art, did cosplay, went to conventions, read lots and lots of books, owned lots and lots of books and could relate almost anything to a fandom. This is her story.

Brianna opened her eyes. She looked up at the dark blue ceiling and smiled. Looking down at her was Doctor Who. In the form of a poster. She clambered out of her bed and did her morning routine. Get up, check the calendar, mark a day off the calendar, check all the cosplay costumes were in the wardrobe, kiss the life size cardboard cutout of Robert Downey Jr, go to the toilet, brush your teeth, head to the kitchen. Her mum and sister, Hailey, were already there. Her mum kept mumbling something about their dad not being able to send any money for the next few days. The year before, Brianna, her sister and her mum had moved to New York in the hope that her mum could find a good job. Now they were living in an apartment overlooking Central Park. Hailey looked Brianna up and down then smiled weakly.  
"Look whose finally awake. You know, sis, you should really considered being a hippie like me. We'll have so much fun!" she enthused but Brianna just walked past her. She grabbed a bowl and poured in some cereal. Her mum quickly gave her a kiss then continued to mumble. Brianna gave Hailey one of her looks that seemed to say _I-will-never-bow-down-to-you-or-your-kind_ and said,  
"Ugh! Here we go again! I've told you before. I'm a fangirl, you're a hippie. I obsess, you like. I cry over fictional boys who will never love me back because they don't exist and they are probably already in love with a fictional girl, you don't. I do cosplay, you don't. I read, you practically don't. I talk about my fandom in public and everyone goes 'what?', you don't. Mainly because you don't even have a fandom. I'm a fangirl, you're a hippie. Well, I'm glad that's settled."  
Brianna smiled sarcastically and continued eating her breakfast.

Once Brianna and Hailey had got dressed, they walked to school. Brianna never liked walking to school on a Monday morning. Especially with Hailey. Hailey would often tease Brianna about being a fangirl and explain why hippies are so much cooler. Then, when they passed by Central Park, there was always a beggar there on a Monday. He would try grabbing them and pleading them for money. Once they arrived at their school, Hailey ran away to join her hippie group. And Brianna? She would find the nearest seat and read until it was time to go into the class room. What Brianna didn't know was that today was going to be different. Today was very, very different.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **This chapter may have been quite boring but next chapter is when the fun starts!**

 **Go and check out my other stories, guys!**

 **Please review, like and follow!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Not a Normal Day

**Read first chapter, it says want I do and don't own.**

 **Please review, like and follow so that I know you guys are actually reading!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2  
**_

Brianna headed into the classroom, head down. She didn't make eye contact with any classmates, she just hurried over to her desk and sat down. Since the teacher wasn't in the classroom, Brianna pulled a book out of her bag and smiled. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._ Brianna sighed as she opened the book to the page she was on. She had read the _Harry Potter_ series five times before and every time it seemed to get better.  
"Oh, hello there, Brianna. What's that you're reading? _Harry Potter,_ huh? Why don't you just watch the movie? It's way easier," came the mocking voice of Janet Brown, professional diva and bully. Brianna looked at Janet, who was brushing her golden hair, and said,  
"Well, personally, I prefer the books. What book are you reading, Janet? I bet it's super easy. _The Hungry Caterpillar,_ maybe? I'm sure you'd even struggle reading that!"  
Of course, Janet flew into a rage. She grabbed Brianna by the hair and tugged on it hard. Brianna knew she had to keep a straight face. If she didn't, Janet would think she was weak. Luckily, Mrs Williams, their form teacher, walked into the room follow by a tall, skinny man in a brown jacket. He was wearing a multicoloured scarf and had a fez atop his head.  
"Janet! That is no way to behave. Especially in front of a new teacher. Now, apologize to... What's your name again, dear?"  
Brianna sighed.  
"Brianna, Mrs Williams. My name's Brianna."  
"Ah, yes. Apologize to Brianna. I'll be seeing you in detention after school, Janet. Now, I'd like you all to meet Professor Whitby. He'll be teaching you science whilst Mrs Hardy is away. Now, quick, quick! Off to your lessons!"  
With that, the children sped out the door. Brianna trudged behind the rest. Why did their new science teacher look like... No. It couldn't be. She quickly scurried off to the science lab. Hopefully, Professor Whitby was as good as she imagined.

"Alright. What happens if you mix vinegar and baking soda?"  
Normally, Brianna's hand went up first. Today, someone beat her. Brianna looked across the room and saw a girl with blonde hair. She didn't recognise the girl as a classmate. Obviously, when the girl joined, Brianna was too caught up in a book to bother. Professor Whitby chose the blonde girl, whose grey eyes looked like they held wisdom as well as misery.  
"Yes, Annabeth?"  
The name struck Brianna like a bullet. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Then she trembled as if she had seen a ghost. Zack, her lab partner stared at her as if she was mad. Before Brianna could put her hand up to say she felt sick, she passed out.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Brianna opened her eyes. She had a pounding in her head but managed to sit up. She was in the infirmary. Her sister was sat on her bed.  
"Finally, you're awake. I was getting worried. As soon as I found out you were in the infirmary, I came as quick as I could. Are you alright? What happened?"  
Brianna found her voice eventually.  
"I was just... I was... I... I can't remember," Brianna whimpered. But she lied. She could remember it very clearly. She turned to look at the bed next to hers. Lying there was a boy. He had dirty ginger hair and had a few cuts on his face. He was holding hands with a girl. She had brown hair that tumbled down her shoulders. Sitting on the other side of the bed was a boy with black hair and green eyes. He wore glasses and had a scar on his forehead. Brianna couldn't work out what shape it was, since she was still delirious.  
"Oh, Ron why did you have to fall into a bush?" the girl with brown hair tutted.  
"Hey! Football's nothing like Quidditch. I found that out the hard way," the ginger said.  
"Ugh! Why did we have to come to America? I like it in England. Hogwarts is definitely better than this school," the boy with glasses said.  
Of course, that conversation was enough to make Brianna pass out again.

* * *

 **I'm sooooooooo excited for the next chapter!**

 **Please review, like and follow!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Definately Not a Normal Day

**I don't own this that bla bla bla. Read first chapter if you want to find out what I do and don't own. I'm sure you don't really care, though.**

 **Please review, like and follow.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3  
**_

Brianna rubbed her head. She slowly opened her eyes. She was staring up at the infirmary ceiling. Brianna sat up and gasped. Sitting on her bed was Professor Whitby. _The Doctor,_ Brianna thought. He just smiled at her, shaking his head.  
"Oh, Brianna," he tutted in his British accent, "I fear you know too much."  
"K-know to much? Doctor, I'm living my dream right now!"  
"Brianna, it's worse than you think."  
"What do you mean?"  
The Doctor sighed, as if he was going to have to explain a long story.  
"The gods of Olympus-"  
Just then, Annabeth came rushing into the room.  
"Umm... Professor Whitby. Was there a reason you called for me?" she asked.  
The Doctor rose.  
"Annabeth, did you encounter Harry and Hermione, by any chance?"  
"Yes. They looked like they were making their way-"  
The doors burst open.  
"W-we're here, Professor," said the boy, who Brianna recognised as Harry. _Wow,_ Brianna thought, _Annabeth, Harry, Hermione and the Doctor are real_ and _they're in the same room as me_. The Doctor smiled.  
"Excellent! Now, let's get down to business. Oh, someone wake Ronald up please."  
Harry walked over to Ron and shook him.  
"What? Jesus Christ, Harry. No need to be so violent," Ron exclaimed. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,_ Brianna thought, _Ron Weasley_!  
"Professor," Annabeth began, "I'm sorry but I agreed to meet my boyfriend-"  
"Percy Jackson," Brianna said, staring at Annabeth. Annabeth glared at Brianna and mumbled something in Greek.  
"Ugh! I thought The Mist now concealed my identity since Rick published the books!" She groaned. She whipped out a knife that she was hiding under her jeans, by her ankle. She then held the Doctor at knife point. Of course, he took out his Sonic Screwdriver at pointed it towards her. Harry pulled out his wand at pointed it at Annabeth and the Doctor. Brianna just watched in disbelief. The Doctor sighed and shook his head.  
"This is no way to behave! Put your weapons away and I'll explain why I summoned you."  
"Good," Annabeth replied, putting her knife away, "Please tell me it has nothing to do with this _mortal_."  
She pointed at Brianna, who was trying to be as quiet as she could. The Doctor shook his head again.  
"I'm sorry Annabeth but this mortal may be our only chance of survival."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Oohhh! I'm enjoying this very much!  
**

 **Please review, like and follow! :)**

 **Thanks for reading!:)**


	4. The Life Changing Truth

**First chapter says what I do and don't own.**

 **Please review, like and follow!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"S-survival?" Brianna stuttered. She rubbed her head again and pinched herself thrice. _I must be dreaming,_ she thought. Harry grimaced.  
"Our lives are already hard enough," he began, "what with Hogwa-"  
He stopped himself and bit his lip. Annabeth stared at him and the Doctor. Then she gritted her teeth.  
"Alright," she said menacingly, "What kind of monsters are you?"  
"Monsters!" Hermione exclaimed angrily, "How are _we_ monsters? You're the one carrying a knife around with you. What sort of country _is_ America? I think it full of crazed people. Why did Dumbledore- I mean, Why were we sent here?"  
Brianna saw the tension between everyone and shuffled in her bed uncomfortably.  
"Umm... Doctor? I think you better start talking," she said uneasily.  
"Doctor? Professor Whitby, what's going on?" Annabeth asked. The Doctor breathed in, as in to start talking, when a horn honked outside. Annabeth smirked at the everyone.  
"Well, that's my ride. I'll be going now," she said, walking towards the door. The Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it towards the door and pressed a button. Annabeth tried pushing the door open but it wouldn't budge.  
"Gah!" she said furiously, pushing the door will all her might. The Doctor, smiling at Annabeth as if she was a little girl, laughed and said,  
"Oh, Annabeth, I can't let you leave. I have my orders."  
"Orders? From who?" asked Annabeth, who was really angry.  
"Olympus," the Doctor replied calmly with an eyebrow raised at her. Annabeth's anger disappeared as she went silent. The horn honked outside again.  
"Annabeth, go get Percy. I need him for this to work." The Doctor unlocked the door and Annabeth scurried out. He turned to Harry.  
"Did Dumbledore specify why you had to come to America in his will?" he asked. Harry shook his head.  
"No," he said, "But how did you know about Dumbledore?"  
The Doctor smiled and said, "I have my sources." Just then, Annabeth came back into the infirmary dragging a boy, who Brianna recognised as Percy, and smiled.  
"Here," Annabeth said, "We're ready to take orders." The Doctor smiled.  
"Now let me explain all this madness. Harry, Ronald, Hermione, this is Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. They are half-bloods, children of the Greek gods. Annabeth, Percy, this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. They are wizards. I, on the other hand, am not actually called Professor Whitby. I'm the Doctor. I'm a timelord. Perhaps," the Doctor said, looking at Percy and Annabeth, "you've heard of me from your friend, Leo. He's quite a fan, I've heard. Anyway, I'll explain further when my friend gets here."  
Ron pointed at Brianna.  
"What about her?"  
The Doctor eyed Brianna up and down, which made her nervous.  
"I'll explain her later. All I know is that she is very important. Now, I wonder where he is?"  
The door swung open. A tall man walked in and shook hands with the Doctor.  
"Tony," the Doctor laughed, "It's so good to see you again, old chap. Have you brought it?"  
"Of course," the man called Tony said, "I am a genius, you know."  
The Doctor looked at everyone and smiled.  
"This, children, is my good friend, Mr Tony Stark."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Squeeeeeeeeeee! I'm having sooooooo much fun writing this!  
**

 **Please review, like and follow! :)**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Left Behind

**First chapter has disclaimer.**

 **Please review, like and follow.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _That's it,_ Brianna thought, _I'm dead_.  
"The Tony Stark? As in Iron Man? But- What- Then where is the Stark building?" she asked with disbelief. Tony chuckled.  
"It's there. It just has an ingenious disguise. Designed by myself, if you don't mind me saying," he replied. Percy was growing impatient. He kept walking around the room, looking in drawers and humming. Annabeth, Hermione and Harry, on the other hand, was paying close attention. Ron kept fiddling with a strand of hair he found on his bed. Brianna sat there in shock. _Best. Day. Ever!_ she thought to herself, smiling on the inside. Percy walked back towards the group.  
"So, you're wizards," he said before walking off again. Brianna groaned.  
"Doctor! Explain!" she ordered. The Doctor cleared his throat.  
"Everyone, follow me."  
Brianna and Ron jumped out of their beds and pulled on their shoes. Annabeth tied her hair back and muttered something in Greek. They all followed the Doctor reluctantly, apart from Tony and Brianna. He led them outside to a blue police box. _Oh my god,_ Brianna thought, _The TARDIS_! The Doctor, like a true gentleman, held the door open.  
"In we go," he said, gesturing inside. Tony stepped in first, then Harry, Percy, Annabeth, Ron and Hermione. Brianna was about to step in when she heard her sister calling her. Brianna turned to the Doctor.  
"I'm sorry," she said, "but I have to go." The Doctor nodded.  
"I'll be taking this lot to Olympus. I'll meet you there," he said. He stepped in and closed the door. The TARDIS started to flicker.  
"W-wait! How do I get there? Doctor? Doctor!" Brianna cried but the TARDIS was gone. She turned and walked towards Hailey, sobbing. Hailey's smile turned into a frown.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned for her sister. Brianna wiped the tears from her eyes. Her sister may have been annoying but Brianna loved Hailey. Hailey always cared for her and didn't want her getting hurt, physically and emotionally.  
"I'm fine," Brianna lied, "My friends just left me, that's all."  
"But I thought you said you didn't have any friends," Hailey said.  
"I made some friends today but- but they're gone now."  
"C'mon. Let's go home. This morning, Mom said that we might be having chicken for dinner."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I'm smiling right now! :)  
**

 **Please review, like and follow! :)**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
